Sound of Music
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac thinks he's taking Reed to a special music concert. But when Reed has to cancel, Stella has a surprise for Mac to help fill the void and take their relationship to the next level. One-shot


**Title: The Sound of Music **

**Summary:** Mac thinks he's taking Reed to a special music concert. But when Reed has to cancel, Stella has a surprise for Mac to help fill the void and take their relationship to the next level. Fluffy/Romantic One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**_Note:_**_ The lyrics mentioned belong to "I don't want to miss at thing" by Aerosmith_

~Dedicated to JillSwinburne, who loves Mac Taylor _almost_ as much as I do~

* * *

_'Reed, next Friday do you have plans?'_

_'Not yet, um what's up?'_

_'Just thought we might be able to do something together.'_

_'Okay sure, like what?'_

_'Let me plan that since I have the cash to make something happen.'_

_'Okay sounds fine. I'll call you next week.'_

**~One Week Later~**

I look at the private concert tickets on my desk and smile. I wasn't sure if Reed would find this an acceptable outing but when he suggested a Linkin Park concert I looked at him like he had grown a third eye and quickly declined. But since he seems to have an affinity for at least some things musical, I thought this would be a nice way to get to know him and still hold onto some semblance of my sanity. I look at my watch and lightly frown. However, my mood is set for the day, something not lost on my staff, especially my partner and best friend.

I watch her approach my office and my lips automatically curl into a smile; even after all these years, she's the only person I really look forward to seeing and being around on a daily basis. My heart will beat faster, my palms grow a bit sweaty and even my brain sometimes has trouble focusing. _Does she know what effect she has on me_?

"Morning," I offer with a warm smile and she looks at me with an arched brow.

"Mac?"

"What?"

"Sinclair, give you a raise?"

"No," I lightly chuckle.

"Why so happy this morning?" She wonders.

"You're here," I offer and she smirks.

"Nice try, I'm always here."

"Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Happens very rarely first thing in the morning on a work day. Hot date tonight?"

"Yes as a matter I have one of those," I reply and for some reason her body instantly tenses up. I doubt she's that upset, but when her smile disappears I am quick to pick up on it and have to justify my statement, to put her and my mind at ease. Seeing her sad or upset is something I have come to deplore and so have to make amends.

"Oh," she states in disappointment.

"I am going to surprise Reed with tickets to a private music concert tonight," I inform her and she quickly eases. _Was she jealous_? I can't help but wonder. _No, get real_, my brain offers. _You just wish. _It's true that our relationship has tried to grow beyond friendship and I suppose as the man I am obligated to take the lead in these things; but every time I try, I lose my nerve or something else comes up. _I wonder if she would say yes if I asked her out?_ Doubt it. _What if it ruined our friendship?_ And so each time I tell myself that, I shrink back into the emotional shell that I have masterfully created for myself over the years and let the days slip away from me; wondering if one day I'll lose the chance altogether.

"Sounds like fun, which one?"

"Well it's a musical tribute to classic rock bands of the seventies, like the Stones, Zepplin, Aerosmith and a few others."

"Didn't take you for a real hard rocker, Mac Taylor," she arches a playful brow.

"Oh you'd be surprised at some of the things I like," I reply with a shy smile. _Why on earth am I so nervous? And was that flirting_?

"Hmm just when I thought I knew you," she smiles. "What other things do you keep hidden away from me? What other likes and desires?" She dares with a playful smile and I think my heart is beating faster.

_Desires? What do I say? She's my desire, but I can't tell her that!_

"Ah not really the time to discuss this," I lightly stammer and she pouts.

"Not fair to lead me on like that Mac," she challenges and I look at her in shock.

_Can't she see I'm drowning here?_

"Sorry?" Is all I can offer and she lightly laughs.

"Well I'll ask another time," she tells me before handing me a file.

"Duty calls," I huff as I look at her with a firm expression. "Thanks. By the way how did you get this so fast?"

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I am capable of," she winks before taking her leave and my face goes a deeper shade of red.

_That was flirting!_

Sometimes I wish I just had a pocket book on women that I could pull out and reference whenever I need a witty comeback line or a smooth lead in; or even a really great pick up line. _Mac, back to work_, I command myself. I head back into the hallway and go in search of Sheldon to get this file taken care of. However, an hour later I slowly wander back into my office and see my phone has a new message waiting. I press the button and my heart sinks.

_'Mac, sorry but I uh can't make it tonight. You didn't say what it was so I assumed like dinner or something as you're probably on call. But my friend Ryan is playing in his band tonight at one of the clubs, its hip hop so I doubt you'd like to come; but it's his first night and I really want to see him play. Okay I'm rambling now, but rain check on the cheeseburger? Sorry, hope its okay. Reed.'_

"Damn it!" I curse as I lean back in my chair and offer a heavy frown. I look at the tickets and offer a heavy sigh. _I wonder if Stella wants to go?_ Just as friends? Can't hurt, right? I sit and think about it for a few minutes but I know the longer I wait the faster I'll talk myself out of it. _Just go and ask_, I tell myself. So with a determined mind I finally push myself out of my chair and go in search of my best friend. But as if thinking this day couldn't get any worse when I round the corner my heart sinks even further.

"Tonight?"

"Stella, are you busy? I have an extra ticket."

"No plans."

"Great it's a date."

"Okay, see you then."

I offer a small curse and force my lips into a thin line and head back to my office. I quickly reach for the phone and call the second name on my speed dial. "Don? You busy tonight?"

* * *

I am not sure why I agreed to go to this seminar as I do find the topic a bit boring. I was going to ask Mac but I know he has plans with Reed and so I am just going to go solo; a date with a computer. As I walk toward his office with a new case file I can't help but let my mind wander back to early this morning when he said he had a hot date. _Was I jealous?_ I have to ask myself. When he uttered the words I was caught off guard for sure, but something inside of me justwas..._damn I was jealous_! I scold myself.

Mac isn't a serial dater and, I stop and then laugh to myself. The man never dates. He had at one time said he was afraid to commit again as the pain of losing someone was too hard to chance having to do all over again. Peyton came and went and that was it. But something he said last week gave me hope that our friendship might chance going to the next level.

_'Would you ever date again Mac?'_

_'If I had worked up enough nerve...'_

_'Nerve?'_

_'What if she said no?'_

_'Never know until you try right?'_

_'Like I said, working on the nerve part.'_

_'Oh so you have found someone you want to ask?'_

_'Maybe.'_

_'Known her a long time?'_

_'Long time.'_

_'Do I know her?'_

_'Yes.'_

When he didn't offer her name or press the issue neither did I, and I think in that moment I backed off, not assuming he was talking about me. I would have liked that but he hasn't done anything about it since and...oh why don't I just ask him? _I wonder if he'd say yes?_ I mean it's not like it's no longer PC for a woman to ask a man; men love when women make the first move, takes the pressure off them. Maybe a light dinner tomorrow?

I head into his office and immediately notice his smile is gone and I am now struck with sorrow. "Mac?"

"What's up?"

"You okay?"

"Fine. What do you have?"

"Burgess file that you requested."

"Thanks. I'll work on this tonight."

"_Tonight_?" I ask in shock. "But I thought...Reed..."

"No he had to cancel," Mac replies with a firm smile, trying to hide his obvious sorrow and disappointment.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Some friend of his is playing at one of those hip hop clubs. I guess I should have told him what I had planned but I didn't want him to feel guilty and then just come along with me just..."

"Because he had to," I finish with a frown.

"Next time right?" Mac swallows quickly.

"Sure. What um did you do with the tickets?"

"Gave them to Flack. I wasn't about to go by myself and...well I thought that you wer...Don has them," he answers in haste as his phone rings. "Thanks. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay," I reply with my own frown, my mood now down because of his. I can't fault Reed for wanting to be with his friends; especially if he didn't know what Mac had planned, but I know how hard it is for Mac to go out on any kind of emotional limb and then be rejected. _It'll probably set him back another decade_. He had said he thought about me? Wonder if he heard about my outing tonight? If I was free, would he have asked? Probably! Oh damn it! So since I am not about to let him just wallow in misery tonight alone by himself I go in search of Flack.

"You want what?"

"Don, I need those tickets," I lightly beg.

"Why?" He presses.

"Just give me the damn tickets. Mac gave them to you anyways, it's not like you paid for them."

"What do you want them for?" He teases.

"Jessica told me you both don't really want to go."

"Damn it!" Flack lightly curses. "But why do you want them?"

"Do you still want to work here tomorrow?" I threaten as I try to snatch them out of his hand. But with Don's height, he just holds them up and smiles.

"Come on who are you going with?"

"If you don't give those to me you'll be single by tonight," I offer and he finally lowers his hand, looking at me in suspect.

"Should I even bother to ask how you'd do that?" He frowns as I take the tickets.

"Nope," I smile as I turn to leave.

"Give my regards to Mac," he tosses and I look back at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Stella, I wasn't born yesterday and even a blind man could see what you two have."

"Don you better not..."

"Stella, your secret is safe with me. Just make sure Mac has a good time."

"Oh he will," I wink and Don just shakes his head. "And if you know what's good for you don't answer the phone if Mac calls."

"Stella?"

"Please?"

"Fine," he resigns as I take my leave.

I near Mac's office but need a distraction to get him away for about ten minutes. "Lindsay, I need your help."

* * *

I stare absently out the window, my mind glum as I was really looking forward to tonight. The money I do'nt care about; I really wanted to see this show; have a break from work and spend some time with Reed.

"Mac?" Lindsay's voice breaks me from my morbid stupor.

"What's up?" I offer in haste.

"I need you to look at what we found. Got some time?"

"All the time in the world," I offer with a frown.

"Bad day?"

"Just typical," I reply in sorrow, pasting on a tight lipped smile and following her out the door; not seeing the person waiting for me to leave so they could get into my office, their partner in crime playing me very well. I head into the lab and get started on some evidence from our new case. About half hour later, I take my leave; looking at the time and heading for my office. I pass by Stella's only to see the lights off and her office empty and my mind is in sorrow once again. But when I push my way back into my office I see on my desk a lone concert ticket and a small note.

_'Mac, Jess has to work tonight so I'll meet you there. Don.'_

I offer a frown and a slight shrug as I reach for the phone. But just as I am about to call Don and tell him to just forget it, I figure why not. Don and I are friends; we'll go and have a few drinks, listen to some music and call it a week. And while I'd rather it was Stella, I knows she's busy and so I take the ticket and finally head for home; my anxiety finally starting to settle.

* * *

I stand before my closet with a nervous expression. _It's not like he asked me out_, I try to tell myself. _He doesn't even know I'll be there_, I chance again. Still I want to look good for him and so reach for an black fitted dress that hits just about the knee, nothing to revealing as men love when you leave something to their over active imagination. I go about putting my hair up, some curls hanging down and then reach for my perfume, adding it in strategic places. I reach for my heels and then jean jacket. Since it's going to be a semi casual crowd I don't need anything too fancy.

As I get into the cab my heart is now starting to beat faster with anticipation. Being the strong, independent woman that I am, I have no qualms about asking men out, just haven't found one yet other than Mac that I really want to invest nervous energy in. We near the small club and I notice the lineup and offer a small frown, my heart now beating faster. I pay the cabbie and then slowly get out of the car. For this to work I hope Mac is already inside. Knowing that he's always early for everything, I am just going to assume he is.

The ten minute wait in line is driving me crazy but I finally enter the intimate venue and immediately my eyes search for the only man I want to see. Then I see him; at the bar, his back to me. My lips curl into a smile as I slowly creep closer. He's wearing his black leather jacket and khaki pants but I can't see what on top, although no matter what he wears I know I'll find attractive. My pull toward this man is almost unnerving and the fact that he's unsuspecting is driving me crazy with anticipation. I come up behind him and allow his cologne to tempt my brain before I make my move. _Damn he smells good, what's he wearing?_

"Hey handsome can I buy you a drink?" I ask in a low tone.

* * *

As soon as I entered the club I was struck with an odd feeling of sorrow. I wish Stella was with me; I hate coming to these things alone, especially since they are usually swarming with happy couples that I have to observe until my attention is diverted to the show. However, I as much as I suspect Don can tell my feelings for Stella are more than plutonic I have to keep myself in check, so I paste on a tight smile and head for the bar. Sure there are attractive women here tonight, but none I really want to look twice at and none I want near me other than her. _Oh I miss her already,_ I inwardly lament.

I am finally offered a faint scent of something that smells wonderful but I know it's probably another woman looking for a simple one night stand so I dont turn around when I feel her body gently brush up against mine, I simply move down a few feet. She asks to buy me a drink but I'm not even going to oblige; it's safer that way.

"Already have one, thanks," I reply absently, not looking to my right.

"That's too bad because I was really hoping to get you drunk."

I offer a slight frown as I turn to the right and then my world stops short; shesh has it even started back up today?

"Stella?" I ask weakly, my eyes drinking in the sight that is offered me. She's beautiful. Tight black dress that offers me more leg than I thought I would be fortunate enough to glimpse, sexy heels, tempting scent and her hair is up and she just looks amazing.

"Surprise," she offers with a smile.

"What um...are you doing here?" I stammer, my face I'm sure the color of a harvest apple. _Stop staring_, I command myself.

"Hot date," she throws at me and my heart sinks.

"Oh," is all I can seem to offer with a tight smile. _Damn it! Denied again. I just can't win._

"Don here yet?"

"Ah no but then you know me..."

"Always early," she smiles and despite my jealous anxiety her smiles soothes me a little. "What are you drinking?"

"Beer."

"I'll have what he is," she shouts to the bartender who offers her a large grin.

"Well I guess I should go to my seat, in case Don is already waiting," I offer, trying to sound at least somewhat normal. My damn heart won't stop racing and the last thing I want to witness is the first kiss between her and some loser. _Loser_? Oh man I am jealous! "Enjoy the show."

"I am sure I will. Hope you do also."

"Right," is all my brain will allow.

And now despite the fact that I'll want to just relax and concentrate on the music, my mind will now be wondering what she's up to and that her date better behave. _Shesh now I sound like her father_. She offers me one last smile, but for some reason doesn't object when I go to take my leave; further cementing that I now don't belong. I head to my seat, trying to force myself to be happy but as I sink down into the plush velvet cushion I can only curse my own damn misery. This is not exactly how I saw today ending.

* * *

I have to offer a small laugh at Mac's nervous anxiety. I would like to think he's jealous about my _invisible_ date, who as it turns out will be himself. I watch him take his leave and then purposely wait for about five minutes before I go in search of him. My heart once again starts to beat faster as I near the small row and he looks up at me with an inquiring glance.

"Stella?" He queries. "What happened to your date?"

"He's here," I reward him with a smile and he's trying very hard to be polite; however his fists balling tightly is a giveaway that he's not pleased at what I just said. _Ah he is jealous. Excellent!_

"Did you um...want to introduce me?" He manages and I can't contain myself any longer.

"Well..." I state as I pull out my ticket and look at the seat number. "He's sitting in 3E."

Mac looks at me with a frown; as if trying to wonder if I somehow got the tickets from Don and he's not supposed to be here. "Pardon?" He asks as I sit down beside him. "Am I in the wrong seat?"

"No."

"But..."

"Mac Taylor, I'd like you to meet Mac Taylor, my hot date for tonight."

Boy I wish I had a camera to capture the expression on his handsome but confused face. I offer a small smile as he looks past me, trying to see if he's the butt end of a joke or if someone really is coming to join me, or if it is really him.

"Stella?"

"Surprise Mac. Don couldn't make it."

"I um...I'm lost," he stammers, just adding to his quiet charm.

I gently squeeze his hand and his face finally softens. "Relax Mac, I got the tickets from Don."

"Why do I get the feeling I have just been played?" He frowns.

"No the call from Reed was legit..."

"So that note from Don?"

"Was from me," I offer with a small triumphant exclamation as I remove my jacket and place it on the chair back, Mac still looking at me in wonder. I turn to him and before he can react gently place my hand on his face and offer a small kiss on his cheek. "Are you mad?" I dare to whisper.

"Mad? No. Just surprised...but in a good way," he tells me in a quiet tone as he removes his jacket. The black polo shirt he's wearing does little to hide his arms and chest, arms that I now want wrapped around me.

"You look beautiful tonight," he leans in and whispers, his warm breath sending small shivers down my already tingling spine.

"Thank you," I whisper warmly in return. "You look pretty good yourself," I offer and he slightly blushes.

We talk a bit more about the day, but I can tell by his short sentences that his brain is still trying to compute what exactly happened tonight. The band finally takes the stage and it's time to start the show. We both settle into our seats and a few minutes into it my grin widens as Mac's arm wraps around the chair, his fingers gently resting on my shoulder, adding extra warmth to my already heated skin. _Oh the affect this man has on me_.

* * *

As the band gets ready to play their first set, I glance over at Stella with a slight frown. _What just happened here_? I ask myself in wonder. I was all prepared just to have an okay evening with a friend but now the woman I am madly attracted to is sitting beside me; inches from my body, driving me crazy and my stupid brain still can't comprehend all she did to make this happen. I gently extend my arm, not trying to be too obvious but am glad when she doesn't tense or stiffen under my touch. My fingers rest on her shoulder, a hint of skin offered and my right arm is now warmer than the left. _Oh I think I need help_.

As the band plays, I finally feel myself starting to believe that she actually is here with me and not to expect some strange man to come up to us and tell me I'm in the wrong place and to leave. I'd like to think I'm where I belong; at her side. But once again, my nervous insecurity has me in doubts. However, she did go through at least some lengths to make this happen; us together, outside of work, in a social setting. _Better make the next move_ I tell myself. Nothing too forward but enough to ensure she knows that her efforts tonight weren't in vain. And while I did wonder about us being seen in public together the fact that she's willing to take that risk with me ensures that any efforts I put out will be accepted in kind.

The first set finishes up and then after some applause part of the crowd starts to shuffle out of the main auditorium for whatever reason and we are alone in a small grouping of chairs. I offer her a weak smile and once again my heart is racing.

"What did you think so far?" I wonder.

"Amazing. But I love this kind of music."

"Well then you'll have to put in a request next time you're at the club," I offer.

"And you'd play whatever I'd request?" She asks in delight, her hand brushing mine.

"Within reason," I lightly tease and she smiles. "Did you want another drink?"

"Haven't really had supper yet so I better not. And I'm sure you didn't eat either," she ventures and I lightly grimace.

"Busted. Didn't have time."

"Were you going to eat?"

"Wasn't planning on it before but I know of a great little place next door that offers, well home cooked food."

"Hmm a home cooked meal," she smiles. "You could use one of those."

"Yes I suppose I could," I smile and my nervous anxiety has almost subsided.

"I think that sounds great," she replies and I nod my head in agreement. "So when did you see The Stones last play?"

"That was..." I start into my explanation and for the first time today I am finally at ease, that is until this show is over and then I'll be wondering what the hell I do next.

* * *

I hadn't really expected much more of Mac than to just watch and enjoy the show, but the fact that he's offered dinner afterward gives me a small inkling of hope that my efforts tonight aren't totally in vain. I'm still nervous and I hope he can't tell; but as I listen to his smooth voice offering me another explanation into the kind of music he enjoys, I find myself finally starting to relax and just enjoy being with this amazing man.

The band comes back and it's almost time to start the second set. I quickly excuse myself as I hurry to the bathroom, the damn beer already worked through my system. I head back to Mac and smile at the fact that, even though there are women trying to catch the eye of the handsome single man beside them, when his eyes lock with mine, his smile is genuine and for me and me alone, no one else matters. I can't help but reward him with a smile in return, wanting him to be assured that the small efforts he's making at starting something new are going to be met in the middle; equal give and take.

The band starts to play the second set and I settle back into the velvet seat, Mac's arm once again draped protectively around me; not offering too lucid a display but enough to show the world around us that I belong to him and that's all there is too it. I glance over at Mac, who offers me a soft smile and feel my heart warm to him all the more; that and the fact that throughout the night he's offered small insightful tidbits about certain songs and their origins; further drawing me into the fascinating world of the man beside me. A man I know I am falling in love with.

The second set finally finishes and I my anxiousness has finally returned. I look over at Mac who offers a timid smile and I think he's just as nervous as I am.

"So..." we both start at once and then offer each other a warm apologetic smile.

"Still hungry?" Mac asks with some hesitation.

I have to offer a smile at his timid question, one area he's proving very unsure of himself. He can command the attention of any hardened criminal, but put him before a woman he's attracted to and he's completely lost; once again only adding to his quiet appeal.

"I am if you are," I smile and his face relaxes a little. "Just lead the way," I tell him as I stand up and allow him to help me with my jean jacket. We head toward the main entrance and once outside I loop my arm with his and look at him with a warm smile, thankful he didn't pull away in uncertainty.

"How is it we are both not on-call this weekend?" Mac wonders as we walk about half a block to a small little diner.

"We both got lucky?" I tease and his face slightly reddens.

But as we near the diner I see that it's packed and there really isn't another place worth venturing into without taking a cab. We are near his apartment but I dont want to seem that forward so think better of suggesting it. Mac looks at the waiting crowd with a frown; familiar patrons of the musical concert with the same idea as us. He turns to me with a look of sorrow and disappointment and I feel my heart sink; seeing him in such a state, makes my heart sad.

"Well um..." he stammers with a heavy frown. "I would suggest takeout but there isn't a place nearby, unless you don't mind coming up..."

"To your apartment?" I ask weakly; mostly taken by surprise that he would even offer.

"Right, out of the question, so..." he tries, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"Mac?"

"Yes?" He asks turning back with a small frown.

"I wouldn't mind some take out and going to your apartment."

"Really?" He asks in shock and I lightly laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Yes really I'm sure."

"Okay," he manages, his face I'm sure on fire. We both push our way inside and the order some take out, making idle chatter about our week and what plans we might have on the weekend since we aren't on call. Finally we get our food and then head back outside and walk the block to his apartment, my heart now beating faster as we get into the elevator.

* * *

_I can't believe she said yes_, I wonder inside. _I can't believe I haven't passed out yet_, my brain laughs at my nervous state. Once again she's a true master of keeping herself in check and I can't tell if she's a nervous as I am. _Doubt it_. We reach the door and I actually manage to get the key into the lock without dropping the food. _Shesh, I'm a grown man, what the hell is wrong with me_? I lament. It's an easy answer because I know I am totally distracted by this amazing woman on my left; her perfume is still playing naughty tricks with my brain.

I let Stella set the food on the table as I put on some soft music for us to enjoy; helping to set the mood.

"You haven't played as much recently," Stella notes as she comes up behind me. I stand up and turn around too fast, bumping into her but quickly wrapping my arms around her before she can fall. Her soft body feels so good in my grasp that is takes me a few minutes to register that I am holding on too long before I quickly let go.

"Been busy," I whisper. "Sorry," I mumble as I turn to leave.

"Are you nervous?" She asks in a light whisper, gently grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn back.

"A little," I offer weakly, my smile warm and my gaze once again lingering on places it shouldn't. "We should eat."

Thankfully I get no argument as we head back to the table and finally start to enjoy our meal; the conversation once again light and non-committal. _What do I do after dinner?_ I try to tell myself to just concentrate on the moment, but already my brain is trying to figure out what rejection line I'll be fed when I try to make another move; a bolder one? I don't really want to ruin our amazing friendship, but each time her leg brushes against mine under the table, the _'guy'_ part of my brain sends the same message over and over to my body; take her now!

I quickly push that thought aside as we finish our meal and then I watch Stella head into my rather empty kitchen and start to make some coffee; the lights low and inviting. Then a familiar song starts to play in the background; setting the mood for things to come, destiny now taking hold of my next actions.

_~  
'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...'  
~_

"I thought you had something planned for tonight?" I have to ask as I watch her moving around in the dimly lit area.

"How did..."

"I overheard...just in passing," I offer in my weak defense.

"Wasnt important," she smiles. "This is where I wanted to be," she rewards me and I my tension eases a bit more.

"Do you have any Baileys?" She wonders, her back to me.

"That I do have," I reply as I am instantly off my chair and at her side; handing her the sweet creamy liqueur. "Dangerous combination," I offer warmly, her body now pressed up once again on mine; her back to my chest.

"Do you like danger?" She whispers.

"Depends," I frown, my warm fingers starting to lightly brush her bare neck, teasing stray curls that I have wanted to pull for the past few hours.

"On?"

"On the reward at the end," I murmur as I lean in closer, my lips wanting a taste of her tempting flesh. "Working on the nerve part remember?"

"So the woman was..."

"You."

"Mac?" She asks in a dead whisper.

"Always has been Stella; you and no other. Just wasn't sure what you wanted in return."

"Well in that case I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," she offers and I can't resist any further.

"Will I be rewarded?" I wonder.

"More than you might think right now."

I gently place both of my hands on her arms and pull her back tighter against my chest, her heart now keeping time with mine as my warm lips start to plant small kisses on her exposed neck, my brain drinking in her perfume. Her body arches into mine and certain parts I'm sure are well on their way to betraying themselves to her.

"Mmmm," she softly moans as my lips travel around her neck and up her ear, her hands now grasping mine and holding on tightly. I gently nibble on her soft earlobe, hitting a perfume hot spot and my desire for her grows instantly. She finally twists herself around, her arms wrapping around my neck and my arms on her hips, holding her body captive against mine.

* * *

_~  
'Don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time'  
~_

Mac's strong arms hold my body trapped against his as his warm lips start to explore my ear, moving to my lips. I gently grasp some dark hair and pull his lips to mine, having wanted more than a taste all night; and the fact that he's now confessed how he feels about me, makes me want to finally act on what I feel inside for him. I feel some slight hesitation at first but then he responds in kind, hungrily devouring them; crushing them with warm passion. His strong hands move to the small of my back, pulling me closer, his lips offering groans of delight as my hand teases his back and neck.

"You smell so amazing," he whispers and my grin widens as he looks at me with a warm gaze.

I gently dip my finger into the cup of baileys beside us and bring it to his lips and slowly massage some on before moving in closer once again and licking it with my tongue. The sweet liquid starts to play with our senses, offering visions of delightful images as Mac returns the favor. I take his warm finger and gently suck the liquid off of it and his heart I'm sure explodes in delight.

"Oh gosh Stella..." he moans as his tongue gently invades my lips, his body on fire; just as warm as mine. He reaches for the back zipper of my dress and then hesitates, pulling back with a flushed face and wondering expression; his hair now slightly damp from sweat.

"I uh..." he starts in a nervous whisper. "Only if you want to."

I gently ease his shirt off his body so his chest is bare before me and I start to plant warm kisses on his bare flesh before looking up at him with a smile.

"I think you know my answer," I whisper in return and his grin widens.

His warm hands start to fumble with the zipper and soon I feel his warm fingers on my bare back, teasing the lacy clasps of my bra. He finally gets my dress all the way down and the expression he's offering I dont think I've seen before from him.

"Wow," he manages. "You are simply amazing," he praises and I beam under his loving words.

"Mac you smell so good," I whisper and his grasp around me tightens.

I push him up against the fridge, his body on fire and his desire for me more than begging for a much needed release. His fumbles with the zipper to his pants as his arms gently scoop me into their strong embrace, our lips still locked as he carries me to the bedroom, gently placing me down and then covering my warm, nearly naked body with his. My fingers grasp some sweaty hair on his neck before resting on his bare back, gently digging into smooth warm skin that is being offered.

His back slightly arches as he tries to get his pants free, and I offer a small laugh as he slumps down on me in defeat.

"My brain is refusing to work," he mumbles with a slight smirk as he feels my fingers finally helping.

"Two are better than one," I whisper as I manage to push his pants down, allowing him to do the rest and free himself completely before he gently moves me into position.

"Make love to me Stella, please?" He lightly begs, his face a look of concern and desperation on his handsome face.

"Only if you make love to me Mac," I reply and another warm smile is offered before he once again silences me with warm hungry kisses. He offers small groans of delight as our bodies finally become one, his hands holding me firmly but not harshly, his lips hungrily devouring whatever they can land on.

My back arches into his warm body, keeping the same rhythm as his, my warm fingers grasping his strong arms and neck; my lips teasing his mouth and ear, gently sucking on the tender lobe, relishing in the delightful sounds of the soft loving moans he's rewarding me with. His body; in fact all of him is selfless and giving, wanting to please himself and yet ensure that whatever I want is more than taken care of. No man has ever given this much of himself to me during such an act of love making and pleasure seeking. I know I love him.

* * *

_~  
'Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever...'  
~_

Stella's amazing body feels just so right in my hands, our hearts now keeping time and beating just as fast. Her lips are soft and demanding and I am more than happy to comply to whatever she wants from me; knowing that my desires are being met in return. She is my desire and while I hate to think that this might never happen again, I want to ensure that while I have her with me right now, I'll give all I can to make sure she's completely satisfied when this is over and that she wants it to happen again.

She offers a soft moan, her body nearing climax, her flesh just as warm and sweaty as mine, our energy almost spent. One final gasp and the room is quiet, our hearts still beating fast. I gently push some sweaty hair off her forehead and smile down at her with a loving gaze. We linger in silence a bit longer before carefully moving apart but once again laying side by side under the covers, locked in a warm embrace.

"That was the most amazing..." I start as I plant one more warm kiss on her perfect lips. "Thank you for making the evening perfect."

"Well I wasn't alone in this adventure Mac," she tells me and I reward her with a warm smile. "You were pretty amazing also," she allies all my doubts and fears.

And while I hadn't quiet planned on going this far; taking this serious a step, I am in no way disappointed that I took that chance, especially since she rewarded me in full; I beam under her praise.

"Do you have um..." I start with some hesitation and she gently pushes a warm finger against my lips to stop any kind of negative, worrisome statement that my anxious brain might offer.

"I have no regrets Mac," she smiles and I look at her in wonder.

"Can you see inside my head?" I ask and she smiles.

"I was just as nervous too. But I think we are both adult enough to see this for what it really is," she starts and my mind is once again in worry.

_Don't say one night stand..._I repeat to myself inwardly.

"What is it?" I dare to ask.

"The start of something even better than what we have now."

"Better?"

"Better."

"Didn't think that was possible," I state warmly and she just smiles.

"It is if we both want it."

"I think we do."

"Think?"

"Know?" I counter with a slight frown and she brings my lips to hers once more.

"I love you Mac Taylor," she states firmly and I look at her in happy surprise.

"Well that's very odd, because I love you too."

"Are you sure?" She wonders.

"More than anything," I whisper as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close against my bare chest. And as night descends upon us both, our hearts slow to a normal pace, and Stella has closed her eyes, I hear a song in the other room still playing; a tribute to this amazing night that is the first step toward a whole new future for us both...

__

~  
'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing...'  
~

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: TGIF! This was your Friday Treat! **Once again if you smiled at least "twice" (grin) then this piece worked. Sorry no cuffs this time! HehePlease leave a review if you liked it. Thanks again!


End file.
